The Feudal Fairytale: What if?
by 999patientia
Summary: What if Kagome was a boy? Afterall, being reincarnated into a girl is only a fifty percent chance...


A/N- ...yeah... I have to stop making new stories...

Summary- If Kagome was a boy, afterall, to be reincarnated into a girl is only a fifty percent chance...enough said.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

* * *

"...no."

"What? Kagome-san, why? Even though I liked you for a really long time..."

I could only give him a are-you-stupid look.

...Dear God...do you hate me? Why did you give me this face? Why did you give me this height? This feminine-looking body? Is this guy really serious? Does he want to die? Is he gay?!?!

"...you know I'm a guy, right?"

The response came quick. "Yes!"

...okay, one question's answered.

I clenched him hands into fists. I gritted my teeth and gave the guy in front of me (whose name I dont even know) a glare that I practiced for years.

Taking a big breath, I yelled(screamed) out, "I'm straight! Unless you miraculously become a cute-looking girl with a smoking hot body, get the hell away from me!"

With that I turned around and sprinted away from him.

* * *

My name is Higurashi Kagome. 

Today is my birthday and I have just turned fifteen years old and I am on the last year of my junior high school. I'm an school student if it wasn't for the fact that...

The locker creaked as I opened it. Yuka peered inside and looked with awe.

"Wow, Kagome-kun...you have so many gifts this year! Maybe more than last year!"

I have a girl's face.

My face turned into a scowl as I read over who they were from.

"...they're all from guys!!!!" I grabbed everything in the locker and stomped over to the window, throwing everything out. "For all you gays out there, leave me alone! I dont frigging swing that way!!"

I turned to look at Eri, one of my friends. "Hey...do I look like a girl to you and answer carefully..."

She gave me a forced smile. "Ehehehehe...well, Kagome-kun, you do have long hair..."

I hate my life.

"Maybe...if you dress up in...you know...a dress... Then, maybe they'll you alone for today?" said Ayumi with a sweet smile.

I gave her a are-you-insane look. As far as I know, out of the three of my girl friends (Not girlfriends! Girl space friends!), Ayumi is the most devious one. "How the hell is that gonna make them leave me alone? You just wanna dress me up!"

A few minutes later, I was in a gothic lolita dress.

* * *

Sliding the door open to my house, I yelled out 'I'm home', and went straight to my room, thinking how the hell did that happen...and where'd she get the dress. My thoughts were interrputed when my sleeve was being pulled. I looked down to see Souta, my little brother. 

"Nii-san! You're home!"

I gave him a grunt in reply. I really want to sleep...

"Ne ne...Can you help me find Buyo? I think he's hiding in the well-house..."

I gave him an annoyed look. I want to change...are you not gonna ask me about my clothes? How can you still call me 'nii-san?' Shouldn't you be saying 'I'm no longer related to you!?' Instead of saying any of these, I replied, "You still scared of the well? Geez...that old geezer really did make one hell of a story..."

"Mom! Nii-san swore! And called grandpa ' an old geezer,' again!"

"Alright, alright, alright..." I said, not wanting to get in trouble. "I'll go to the well-house for you...brat."

"I love you, nii-san!"

I gave him another grunt in reply.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but think, 'When was the last time the well was cleaned?' It's really dark and there seems to be something eerie about all this...meh. I've come down here pretty much everyday, so what do I care? Besides, if I start believing in ghosts and monsters, that old geezer will never let me rest... 

There was a loud clatter behind me. I quickly turned around, freaked out and ready to run up the stairs.

"Meow."

And from the darkness, out came that useless thing...

My eye was twitching. "You dumb fatso..." I mumbled. I walked over and bent down. My hand gestured for Buyo to come over. "C'mere, fattie. I'll buy you something from WacDonald..." By the way, I wasn't the one who named the cat. If I did I would've named him 'Vertically-challenged.' Yeah...I got grounded...

There was another clatter. This time I didn't react.

"I swear to God, Souta...if you're messing me with me, I'll beat you up!"

"But...I'm up here..."

I blinked in confusion. "What...?" Alright...Buyo's in front of me and Souta's up there...and...then...

I turned back to the well. The seal on the well (apparantly made by our ancestor, a Sanzou priest) was about to peel off. There was a banging beneath the door of the well. I said the first logical thing that came in my head.

"Hey, gramps, you trapped under there?" People say I'm pretty oblivious but I don't think so.

The banging stopped. Buyo went up the stairs to Souta.

"Hey...nii-san...are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I walked towards the well.

"Nii-san! Don't go near the well!"

"Hmmm?" I gave him a teasing grin. "What? Are you afraid for your older brother? How cute!" I walked closer to the well.

"I'm serious! Stop it! There's something weird with it!"

"It could just be grampa stuck in here, you know?" One more step...

"Nii-san!"

I placed my hand over the well and I let out a laugh. "Alright, alright... I'll go up now--"

Then, the door to the well busted open and a gust of wind blew in.

_"__FINALLY! I'M THROUGH!!!"_

My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked at the...thing before my eyes. It can only be described as a centipede woman.

"...either grampa is getting better at this, or you're real."

I really have to stop the wise cracks...

Before I knew it the monster grabbed ahold of me and dragged me through the well.

"_THE SHIKON NO TAMA! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING IT?!"_

It felt like I was surrounded by water or something else...I couldn't describe it in words... I was barely able to register what she said to me.

"Shikon...no tama?"

I seemed to forgotton that the bug woman was wrapping herself around me.

Disgusted and freaked beyond words, I tried to push her away.

"Get...the hell...OFF OF ME!!!!"

A flash of blue (or was it pink?) surrounded us and I fell into darkness.

* * *

Black. Pitch black. 

I need to wake up...

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with an unfamiliar ceiling.

"...huh?"

I sat up straight and looked around. This is the well...

I stood up and called out for Souta. "Hey! You still there? Souta! Get me a ladder!"

No answer.

I twitched my eye and muttered under my breath. "The brat must've ran away."

I looked at the vines against the walls. "...we really need to clean the well-house."

Using the vines, I climbed up and was able to get over the well.

The first thing I noticed? No house.

"...have I been in the well for two hundred years or something?"

Trees, clouds...Ah! "The God tree!"

I started to run towards the forest. Grampa used to tell us (Souta and me) that if we were ever lost, all we would need to do is find the God tree. If we couldn't find it, we're no longer Higurashis...

I sweatdropped at the memory. Back then, I can't believe I was actually scared of his stories...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the familiar sight of the familiar tree. I could pratically cry for joy...

...if it wasn't for the fact there was some sort of parasite attached to it.

Curious, I walked towards the parasite and found out it was...human? The human-looking parasite had dog ears. I tilted my head in confusion. Cosplay...?

I climbed on the roots and went near the now-called mutt. "I wanna...touch them..." My hands reached forward and grabbed unto them. They seemed to be attached...I was going to pull on them until an arrow swished by me.

Right away, I tensed up.

"You! What are you doing in the forest of Inu-yasha?"

I slowly and stiffly turned to face the one speaking.

"Oh..." I said, a bit disappointed. "Only an old woman."

"What?!" cried out one of the men. "How dare you insult Lady Kaede!"

I didn't say anything as they came over slowly with ropes in hand...

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you old. Please let me go. Up close you look almost like my grandma's age." If she was alive...but she doesn't need to know that. 

"There you go again! Insulting her!"

...I was insulting her? I thought she was, like...dinosaur age... Saying she's my grandma's age is better, isn't it?

Here I am, fifteen years old, no girlfriend, tied up and presented in front of a village like meat to a pack of wolves.

The old woman, who I'm guessing is named Kaede, came up to me and started to throw salt in my face. "Demon be gone!"

...okay, I can say she's a follower of the old geezer.

"Hey! Enough! I'm not a demon or anything! I'm just lost!"

Kaede stopped in mid-throw. She handed the salt bag to one of the men and gave me a closer inspection. She grabbed my chin and turned me from side to side. "You are almost identical..."

...huh? Well, whatever rocks her boat and as long as I'm free...

Needless to say, I still wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Instead, I'm in an old hut with the woman giving me stew. Go free food!

Taking a sip, I let out a big smile. "This is really good!" Finishing it quickly, I asked for more.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Kaede, handing me another bowl of stew.

"Kagome," I replied, taking a spoonful. "You're Kaede, right?"

"Yes, that is my name. Now, Kagome, where did you come from? I have never seen your clothes before."

"Hmmm?" I looked down to see what I was wearing- a gothic-lolita dress. I twitched. I can't believe I let those people, who calls themselves my friends, made me dress up like this... I can't believe Souta didn't say anything...he must be used to it. That thought made me a bit sad...I'll kill those guys at school...

"I don't really wear this...it's just the guys at my school said they'll leave me alone if I wear this... I'm not a cross-dresser! I don't do this for fun! But...but...I'll do anything to get rid of them!!"

"I...I see..." said Kaede, more confused than ever. "But where are you from?"

"Uhhh... Japan... Wait, this is Japan, right?" I said with urgency in my voice. Being in another country...I can't imagine.

"Yes... what part of Japan are you from?" _This one seems to miss answering the actual question..._

"Tokyo."

"Toh-kee-yo?"

I nodded...wait...how do I even get back?

Before I could say anything else, a cry was heard.

"The village is under attack!"

Quickly, we both ran to see what was going on. A skewered horse plopped down from the sky and in front od our faces.

"HOLY--" I clamped down my mouth before I could say anything else. I looked up and saw the same monster thing from before with a hunk of...meat in her mouth.

And good news, she remembers me too... She drops whatever she was holding and comes after me once again.

"_GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"_

Kaede looks at me. "You are still carrying it?"

I look at her with confusion but I reply, "I don't know...but that thing is definitely chasing me..." I have to get it away from everyone...

"Neither spears nor arrrows are working! It must be sent to the bone-eater's well!"

"Bone-eater's well?" I repeated.

"It is in the forest of Inu-yasha!" replied another man.

I turned to see a source of light in the forest. "You mean the place where its glowing and what not? Okay...then..." I started to sprint towards the forest. "Wish me luck!"

_What...what did she say?_ thought Kaede as Kagome disappeared through the forest.

* * *

_**Little did I know...**_

The human figure arrowed to the tree lifted his head up. "I can smell it... The scent of that woman who killed me..."

_**I was going to be mistaken for a woman throughout this entire journey**_...

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N- So...? What do you think? Ill update Everything next.

Stay warm, yeah!


End file.
